The Bachelorette
by Pinkiriffic
Summary: When Hermione Granger finds herself the new Bachelorette, will she crack under the strain? And what’s a certain Blond Haired man doing in the show? Who will she choose...? Who will she reject..? Find out next time in the Bachelorette! R&R Please! HGDM
1. Hermione's Letter

**The Bachelorette**

**A/N: -Hides- This is my 1st fanfic, and I know this idea's probably been done before but I just had a brainwave and started typing it out?and so here it is. Constructive criticism is always appreciated so I can improve upon my feeble writing skills. **

**And yup, I am a devotee of the Hermione/Draco pairing so the story's definitely turning out that way.**

**Hermione is about 25/26 in this fic.. and yeah I hope I don't make her too OOC, because I have read fics in which a lot of people (namely Draco) have been extremely OOC, to the point where I couldn't bear to read anymore. So I will try my best to stick to the character that JKR has set for her characters, and uh... don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize her belong to JKR, not me. I own nothing, except maybe Wiz TV -Giggles-**

**Summary: When Hermione Granger finds herself the new Bachelorette, will she crack under the strain? And what's a certain Blond Haired man doing in the show? Who will she choose? Who will she reject..? Find out next time in the Bachelorette! **

* * *

Prologue: About a month ago 

Ginny Weasley barreled through the door of Hermione's modest condo, skidding on her precious fake fur rug before yelling at the top of her lungs:

'HERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU?'

Hermione herself was jolted out of her thoughts. She had been daydreaming on her desk in her stylish study, pored over the morning newspaper, which she hadn't had time to read until now.燜ollowing another yell from Ginny, she stood up and briskly strode over to calm her best friend down.

'Ginny-'

Ginny impatiently flapped a shiny poster in her face.

'-YOU MUST LOOK AT THIS!'

Hermione frowned slightly. Surely she didn't disturb her afternoon just so that she could read a poster? 'What is it about, Gin?'

'Apparently the producers of Wiz TV are looking for someone to star in a new reality TV show!'

'Uh huh.' Hermione could vaguely see where this conversation was going, but she didn't want to encourage Ginny.

Ginny grinned. 'And _you_, Hermione, could be the perfect applicant!'

'And you're forgetting that I don't apply for TV shows.'

'Oh HO, don't jump to conclusions! I only got this copy of the application form, because-' at this she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively '- I pulled a couple of strings at the ministry. This, is absolutely what you need!'

She thrust the piece of paper at her. Hermione glanced briefly at the first word of the poster before-

'THE BACHELORETTE? Why on earth would I apply for something like that?' She paused for a moment. 'Firstly, people who apply to be on those kinds of shows are hopeless! And your forgetting, GUYS apply for this kind of show, not girls. Even if I were a guy, who would choose me?'

Ginny looked at her with an appraising eyebrow before responding.

'No, Hermione, this is to apply to become the Bachelorette herself. I mean, face it, this is just what you need! You need to find yourself a guy and stop pining after Viktor-'

'OK,' Hermione said loudly, knowing that Ginny would continue to press on, and that she'd never give in until Hermione said yes. Besides, she'd hit a sore spot with her, and truth be told she really didn't want to discuss it at the moment. Viktor had been her first proper boyfriend. He'd even asked her to marry him - until that day, when he abruptly broke off their engagement, babbling something about financial problems. Days later, she saw him walking on the street, talking and laughing with his arms around another woman, and she'd hexed him and then ran off.

But, that was the past. No use dwelling on it.

'And look, after the show they'll pay you 200,000 Galleons to film the wedding! You could really find a good way to spend all that gold, like say S.P.E.W.?'

That was true. After finishing school she had continued her passion with S.P.E.W., and concentrated on improving work atmospheres and developing a range of special elf tea towels, and elf rings. Surprisingly elves could wear rings, and not be dismissed and Hermione had established a sort of awards system with the rings, which could be awarded to outstanding elves of the year.

'You get a complete makeover before the show too! Hey how about we both enter, huh?'

'Well, I have to admit it does sound a lot better when you put it that way? Hermione smiled slightly. The money could indeed go to further development of her S.P.E.W. project.

'Ok then, its settled! Just fill in these forms, and send them off on an owl to the Wiz TV headquarters!' Ginny closed her eyes in glee, before snapping them open again. 'Oh no! I forgot about the meatloaf!'

Hermione watched with amusement as Ginny ran off, yelling a hasty goodbye to her before she disappeared out the door.

_Oh well, I might as well get that form filled in,_ she thought as she settled into her favourite lounge chair and flicking out a quill that seemingly came from nowhere.

* * *

A few weeks later… 

Hermione sat down heavily on her leather lounge suite. It had been an exhausting day in the Ministry of Magic Curse Breakers Department, what with innocent looking flobberworm eggs turning anything that touched them into purple boil-covered beings.

A skittish owl zoomed through the open window, landed on her fireplace and hooted loudly, demanding attention.

'Coming, coming,' Hermione grumbled, as she forced herself off the couch.

She slipped the parchment off the owl's leg, who nearly clawed bloody lines into her hand, and gave it a rather stiff pat on the head that was more punishment than reward. She unfurled the piece of parchment.

_Dear Ms Granger_

_It is our pleasure at Wiz TV to give you the good news that you have been selected as the Bachelorette for our brand new show with the same name. _

_Kindly send back your reply with the wonderful owl-_

-at this Hermione almost snorted-

_-and be at the Wiz TV Studio 10:00 AM tomorrow. We have contacted your work, and they have given you a leave of absence. Travel by floo, and take care._

_We hope to see you soon,_

_Wiz TV_

And after that, was a list of about 15 names, which probably were the men 'competing for her heart'

She half-heartedly scanned through the list, until one name jumped out at her.

_-Draco Malfoy_

She groaned out loud. What had Ginny gotten her into? Not only would she have to be in and utterly humiliating show, she also would have to bear with Malfoy, of all people for at least a week. She shuddered at the mere thought. It was too much to comprehend. She thought of rejecting the role as Bachelorette, but the 200,000 galleon prize tugged at her subconscious.

Hermione had never quite forgiven Malfoy for the relentless emotional taunting that he had put her through in her years at Hogwarts. He had jumped at every chance he had to insult her, and he was always pushing her buttons to the point where she snapped.

But what exactly was he doing in a show like that? Maybe he was desperate. Malfoy, desperate for a woman? A devious glint came to her eyes as she chuckled to herself. Oh yes, she would make him suffer, she would make his time on the show as terrible as she could. Of course, there was always the possibility that he could reject her rose, if (and IF) she was insanely out of her mind and decided to give him one. Then she'd be made a complete fool. That would not be allowed to stand?

And she plotted her way into the night.

Note: Reposted on 2/8/05


	2. 10 o'Clock

**The Bachelorette Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Up to my 2nd chapter already! This one is starting from Draco's POV... what will he do once he realizes who the Bachelorette is? (That's next chapter!)  
I have been slow keeping up with updating - I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgive me.**

**This kind of story has been done before, I know, but I assure you I am trying my hardest to come up with a unique plot. If any part of the plot (excluding the Bachelorette show idea) I post sounds like it's been done before, I just want to say that it's not intentional and all ideas come from the top of my head. Well literally.**

**And, anyway, before I forget: Click the button that says REVIEW! They make me happy, make me write more, and prompt me to update more often. Now that's bribery.  
As I said last time, I really appreciate constructive criticism. I will strive to write better, and faster!**

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize here belongs to JKR, not me. I own nothing.**

XxX

**Malfoy Inc.**

-Knock knock-

'Come in.' Malfoy said.

Blaise Zabini strode briskly through the door, and composed himself before speaking.

'Malfoy, as you have been aware, our shares have been taking quite a dip recently, and to boost our company's stock, the management have decided to enter one of our leading, and single, managers in a new TV show that Wiz  
TV is guaranteeing full media coverage and publicity.' Zabini said in one breath.

There was no response from Malfoy. Zabini studied the back of the black leather chair that faced him for a few moments before continuing.

'The thing is, we had only a limited amount of time to make our decision and you were the most obvious choice for us.'  
There was silence again. Now Zabini was really starting to get worried. This was not like Malfoy, and anything that seemed out of ordinary with him was, well, frankly quite unnerving.

'Malfoy?' Zabini tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him impatiently, even though it was probably not such a good thing to do in this situation. 'I'm waiting for an answer.'

'And I am just supposed to go along with this and not raise any objections?' Malfoy finally drawled in an impassive voice. 'Has it not occurred to you, that maybe, there would be better ways of raising Malfoy Inc.'s profit levels than lowering myself to entering TV shows?'

'You need to understand, that this will benefit all of us here. Everybody watches the Wiz TV channel, and if you can charismatically flash our products at the camera when necessary, and win them over to our company's  
products, then the gold to be made will be unbelievable.'

Malfoy entertained the notion for a few seconds before asking, 'What is the name of the show again?'

Zabini had to repress a sympathetic smile before replying, 'The Bachelorette'.

XxX

Hermione was flustered. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and now she had to turn up at a flipping TV show studio, and act like she was a sophisticated and beautiful Bachelorette that men would actually COMPETE  
for! The only thing that she had been looking forward to was torturing a certain Draco Malfoy. Personally, though, that didn't make her much happier.

Ginny had said that she was a makeover waiting to happen. As she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she could see nothing but flaws. Her eyes were a boring shade of brown. Her hair was also a boring shade of brown. Her  
nose was slightly too big. She even had a slight smattering of freckles which she had gotten when she holidayed with her parents in Spain. She honestly could not see where Ginny gotten her idea from.

Hermione glanced over at the clock. 8 o'clock. Surely that wasn't too early to go over to Hannah Abbot's place and ask her advice on this. She and Hannah had become tight over the years, from her being Ron's fianc閑. They  
had spent a lot of time together and she had come to rely on her unfailing fashion sense. She would be able to help her sort out of this mess she had gotten herself into.

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, she tossed it into her fireplace's waiting flames and said loudly and clearly, 'Hannah Abbot, 134 Rosilda Place.'

XxX

Draco Malfoy was not a happy man. After all, he was set to enter a show where he would have to compete, yes, compete, for a woman's hand in marriage. Like he even wanted to get married in the first place! He was quite content with a bachelor's life, and had no complaints on the freedom it gave him.

And anybody who looked at him could probably tell that he was a man who hardly needed to compete for a woman's heart. It was a rare man who matched Draco's looks, charisma and arrogance. Three things that pretty much all women loved in a man.

However, the management's instructions were clear. He had to do his utmost, and flaunt his charm the best he could to stay on the show for as long as possible. No, it wouldn't do if the Malfoy Inc. bachelor got rejected at the  
first rose ceremony. He had to battle it out, and if possible get married to the Bachelorette, unwilling as he was to give up the single life.

It didn't matter what he did after that, as long as the company got lots of publicity. After all, it was his responsibility to make sure Malfoy Inc. retained its  
position as one of the wizarding world's leading producers of all things magical.

But as he apparated to the grand entrance to the main Wiz TV Studio, he could feel his resolution tightening. He would keep up with the facade for as long as necessary and it wouldn't matter if hearts got broken along the way.

The redhead at the reception gave him what she probably thought was a sexy and demure look as he strode pass.

'Ah yes. Mr. Malfoy, I presume?' A cheery looking youth with striking black hair materialized out of nowhere. 'Please come this way. There are contracts to be signed and introductions to be made.'

Malfoy headed in the direction the youth had pointed, and thought, not for the last time, what exactly he would do to the management when he was finished with the show. Restructuring? Yes. Demoting? Yes. Humiliating? YES.

XxX

Hannah Abbot squealed with delight after Hermione finished explaining.

'Hannah, you're scaring me.'

'Oh yes, I'm sorry about that dear. It's just that it sounds so exciting!' She went on dreamily 'To think, you can have your pick of 15 eligible - not to mention, totally hot - bachelors!'

Hermione tried not to smile. 'Hannah, remember Ron? You're engaged you know!'

Hannah broke out of her reverie. 'Huh? Right, I was just, uh... expressing my views,' she finished lamely.

Hermione gave up and grinned warmly. 'Yeah I know,' she said with a wink.

'Well,' she began with a manic gleam in her eye. 'Shall we get you ready then?'

'Please don't go too crazy,' Hermione pleaded. 'Why don't we call Ginny over too?' To make sure you retain our sanity, she silently added.

'Now that's a good idea! We can have an early morning girl's only makeover party, and you -' -She pointed at Hermione with a flourish- '- can be our  
OBJECT OF TRANSFORMATION!'

XxX

It was 10 o'clock precisely. Hermione Granger stood outside the extravagant looking entrance hall of Wiz TV studio. She could see the reception desk inside and passed through the glass doors towards it.

A youth with jet black hair appeared next to her instantly. 'You must be Miss Hermione Granger, our Bachelorette! Please come this way, there is much to be done today.'

Hermione accepted the arm he held out, and walked deeper into the building.

XxX

**Hope you liked this chapter! I am trying to make the chapters longer and  
more detailed. It's hard! -whines-. Lol**

**Snowyangel83: Thank you for the long review! The men were all notified at the same time as Hermione (apart from Draco) as that was what I intended. I hope that clears things up a little!**

**And to all my other reviewers: THANK YOU! Also to my beta, Drakulya. Hehehe you rock. I bet you feel appreciated.  
-grins-**


	3. Revealing All

**The Bachelorette 3**

**A/N: I love coffee! I stayed up till 1:00 AM without so much as a yawn. Hmm,  
what was I doing? Erm, I was watching TV? -Laughs- I bless the day coffee  
was discovered. Maybe I'll even incorporate it into the story somehow.  
Maybe someone could have a coffee addiction. -Shrugs-**

**This chapter will have some very slight references to the sixth book, but I  
won't give away the book for anyone who hasn't read it.**

**And thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Responses will be at the end of  
the chapter.**

**Anyway, on with the story- (this is kind of an AU fic, in case you haven't discovered yet.)**

XxX

Malfoy fought the urge to stretch. He had been sitting with 14 other men in  
the Wiz TV Headquarters for hours, signing contract after contract. Things like, he  
permits the camera to follow him around at all times (exception made for uh,  
private business in the bathroom), that he understands the fact that the Bachelorette  
can reject him (for the more sensitive fellows), and finally, the paragraph that stated: 'Under no circumstances, may an eligible Bachelor, reject a rose from the Bachelorette.'

He never gave that much thought. After all, it was his responsibility to  
STAY on the show, not try to get out of it as soon as possible. Feeling  
quite bored, he leaned back on the chair and looked for the umpteenth time  
at his surroundings. However his reverie was immediately broken by sharp  
footsteps echoing along the corridor just outside the room he was in.

A man with a head of dirty blonde curls stepped through the door. All the  
men looked up at him, as he opened his mouth to speak.

'Good morning gentlemen, I am Erik Dowell, and I am going to be the host of Wiz TV's The Bachelorette.' He gave a brief nod at this. 'I see you are  
all looking excited at the chance to be in this show, and I can hardly blame  
you. After all you have my reassurances that the Bachelorette is, indeed  
very suitable. Now, can you please finish signing off the contracts?'

The men started to murmur quietly amongst themselves at the mention of the Bachelorette. Malfoy, for the first time, really took notice of the other  
men around him. _His pitiful rivals_, he thought with a slight smirk.

There was a well built man that Malfoy recognized from the firm Explorer  
Inc. His name was Jordan something or other, he recalled, remembering when  
they were all introduced. He had not missed the sly looks they  
were all sneaking at each other. _At me, more like it_. Malfoy mused to  
himself.

The only other familiar face was Marcus Belby. He had met him in the sixth  
year, as he was in the so called 'Slug Club'. Malfoy had never quite gotten  
over the humiliation that he wasn't considered important enough for the  
club, so it was no surprise that he felt an instant dislike of the man.

Erik Dowell had by now finished collecting in the contracts, and had handed  
them over to some secretary that no one quite managed to see. Then he rubbed  
his hands before opening his mouth to speak again.

'You will all be accommodated at the Harroway Hotel that is located just  
outside of Hogsmeade.' He paused and looked at his watch, 'You have

roughly 3 hours to get ready before we introduce everyone to the  
Bachelorette. You will find a limo outside to escort you to the hotel. Good  
luck.' And with that, he turned with a flourish and headed out the door.

The men then rose silently and each headed towards the entrance where they  
knew the limo would be waiting for them.

XxX

After signing the contracts that bound her to the show, Hermione was  
immediately whisked off to the makeup studio in the TV Headquarters to get  
her proper makeover.

Hannah and Ginny had done as best as they could with the limited time, so  
she looked at the very least presentable. The makeup artists and stylists  
gave her a small approving smile before starting to work on her.

'You seem to have an eye for fashion,' a makeup assistant said to her delightedly.  
Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that she was actually a disaster  
zone around fashion, and that it was all due to Hannah and Ginny that she  
actually looked ok.

Hermione had known a lot went into just the visual aspects of the show, but  
that didn't quite prepare her for the tables and tables full of specific  
makeup just for her. She had an entire team just to work on her hair. The  
wardrobe was bigger than her bedroom in her condo, and the stylist had just  
informed her that that was the small side wardrobe.

In the midst of the hustle and bustle, a man with dirty blonde curls managed  
to take a seat in front of her and fill her in.  
'I am Erik Dowell, the host of the Bachelorette. It is very nice to meet  
you finally, Ms Granger.' He took her hand and kissed it. Hermione tried not  
to blush. _Stop it_, she told herself. _He's not my type anyway_.

Hermione had tried to say hello to him at this point, only to be cut off by  
a makeup assistant as she tried to put the Quik-Magic Botox Enhanced  
Collagen cream around her cheekbones.

Eric gave her a understanding smile, and sat by her for the next half hour  
telling her snippet by snippet what would be happening in the next 2 days.

Apparently, he would be assisting her mainly before, during, and after rose  
ceremonies. She would meet with the 15 men tonight, and they would each have  
a 5-10 minute private talk with her before the night is over. This is to  
help her with deciding the 7 men she would not give a rose to.

Hermione was a bit shocked at the quick dismissal she would have to perform. 5-10 minutes to mentally choose who she was going to kick out? She felt nervous and wondered how many hearts she was going to break.

Erik had also wanted her opinion on the first date with the men. They would  
be riding on a cross-breed between hippogriffs and Pegasus horses called  
Pegagriffs through a scenic rainforest backdrop.  
'It will be quite fun, and the men can have another chance to talk to you  
with you riding alongside them.' He had stopped and looked at Hermione  
then, as she looked like she was daydreaming.

In fact Hermione had just recalled that Malfoy was mauled badly by a  
hippogriff in his third year. This was exactly the kind of thing she could  
do to freak him out!  
'Oh, that would be just wonderful Mr. Dowell! It's a wonderful idea and  
I'm sure that everyone will enjoy it immensely.'

She tried to imagine what Malfoy would do when he realizes he's riding half  
a hippogriff. Hermione could see a mental image of Malfoy going _Oh, no  
that's fine, really,_ and panicking. It would be hilarious.

'Now, I better leave you in these capable hands and let them do their  
magic! I will escort you to the Bachelorette building this evening.' Erik  
winked and a second later Hermione could no longer see him. She sighed and  
relented, letting herself get even more pampered by the people around her.

XxX

The men, all wearing impeccable suits, awaited in the lounge of the  
building. The crystal chandelier lighted up the richly decorated room, but  
all eyes were on the top of the curved mahogany staircase. Even Malfoy had  
to admit he felt rather intrigued. _Stop it,_ he told himself as he realized  
what he was thinking. After all he was here strictly for business, not  
pleasure.

For this would be the moment where the Bachelorette would reveal herself to the men. Each of them would be holding a image, unseen by others, of her in their minds. The perfect wife, they were told. And if they could win her heart, they would become the luckiest man on earth. Oh, if only Malfoy cared about it. But he didn't, and waited impatiently amongst the other  
spellbound men.  
_It must be the atmosphere_, he decided finally. _It's making everyone, even  
me, feel like she's the only one who matters._

The doors were silently drawn open by magic, and quiet footsteps echoed  
along the marble corridor. She walked confidently past the door, accompanied by the host Eric.

_I still can't see her properly dammit,_ Malfoy thought as he strained with  
the others for a better view. Then she turned around.

XxX

Hermione was wearing an extraodinary dress. It was a creamy yellow colour, which contrasted with her golden brown eyes. It swished with every movement she made, and felt as silky and comfortable as a baby bird's down. There was a stripe that ran through the dress, and it was almost luminescent, glittering with the sculpted diamonds that were embedded upon it.

She wore matching diamond earrings, and a pair of expensive looking golden half-stilettos. Her slightly streaked brown hair was up in a complicated French twist, and a few well placed tendrils escaped to frame her face. This was what she felt all eyes on. It was her face, which every man looked captivated by.

As she walked down the stairs slowly with Eric, she had thought she was  
going to trip, but his reassuring hold on her arm kept her from falling.

Hermione stepped off the last step. She heard a voice that said, 'This is  
the Bachelorette, Miss Hermione Granger!'

XxX

_Oh Merlin_, Malfoy thought. _It's Granger! GRANGER!  
_To think that he had thought she was gorgeous as she walked down. That was  
before he heard Eric announce it was Granger. What the hell, she didn't  
even look like herself. Maybe it was someone who had the same name as her. Who was he kidding? He thought, sighing to himself.

Hermione had shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with a few men already.  
A few kissed her on the cheek, and she looked uncomfortable.  
As she moved towards him, Malfoy thought, _what the heck, I'm in this to  
win!_ And he plastered a smile on his face, which didn't quite reached his  
stony gray eyes.

'It's good to see you again, Granger.' Malfoy had forced himself to say  
civilly. He silently congratulated himself on the 'see you again' part - it was like an advantage over the others, because he already knew her. Intimidation was part of the game in a show like this.

'You too, Malfoy,' Granger was as stiff as a board with him. She had just  
about refused to even shake hands with him, but thought of the contracts and did it with a frostiness that would have made Professor McGonagall proud.

He remembered the deal. He had to stay on the show somehow, so he looked  
down at Granger, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

XxX

**Yay! Chapter 3 finished.**

**Ok, Draco wasn't informed at the same time as Hermione and the rest of the  
men simply because he was informed when Zabini told him, and that was later than when Hermione was informed. -Grins-**

**Also, as you can see, Hermione gets made over by both Hannah and Ginny, and the Wiz TV crew.**

**And don't forget, click the button that says REVIEW! Make me happy! Make me write faster!**


	4. Eight Roses

**The Bachelorette 4**

**A/N: It's been a busy week for me! I had our school cross country, and I was pretty happy with my result. And also, I'm going over to Wellington for 3 days next week. -grins at this- So the next update might be delayed, if not at all.**

**I'm pretty happy with the way this story is shaping up, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! I can only strive to get better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope, nothing at all. -sniffs-**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

XxX

Hermione felt altogether quite repulsed at the thought of Malfoy kissing her. She drew herself away abruptly, and busied herself with greeting all the other bachelors. Feeling rather overwhelmed with everything that was going on, she hung on to the host Eric for support.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was feverishly thinking of other ways in which he could intimidate his fellow competitors, although he looked as cool and collected on the outside as always. If only he could still remember some things - nice things, mind you - about her when they both attended Hogwarts.?

Then Malfoy saw that Hermione was getting ready to say a speech to everyone, and looked across the room at her expectantly.

"I wish to say to I am looking forward to get to know all of you here," she began in her clear, ringing voice. "I entered this show to find my soul mate, and that is what I will be looking for in each and every man." She almost cringed at the corniness of her, 'finding a soul mate'.

Hermione paused and seemed to look each man in the eye before continuing. In reality she was contemplating the contract of the show, and she knew that she would have to make the best first impression to survive the show. "I will have a private talk with every one of you before the night has passed, and I hope to get to know you all better by then."

At this, Erik ushered Hermione out the corridor and into a room. He then came out and began talking to one of the men. After a few seconds, the man nodded and headed towards the room in which Malfoy knew that Hermione was waiting in.

XxX

Hermione sat down on the couch gingerly, not wanting to wrinkle the magnificent dress. A man stepped through the door and introduced himself as Philip. He sat on the couch across Hermione and started to tell her about himself. Philip was nervous and Hermione felt quite tense in his presence. Finally the 10 minutes were over, and he bent over and kissed her hand.

As he left the room, she thought that the least she could have done would be to not string him along, as she felt no connection with him. Philip would definitely not be getting a rose from her tonight.

The next man who entered was a total hunk, and it seemed like nothing more to him at first. His name was Jose and although Hermione was quite stunned by his brisk sort of manner, she warmed up to his quirky personality pretty quickly.

While he departed the room, she couldn't stop herself from smiling a little. _This could be quite fun_, she thought. Feeling quite gracious, she  
looked up in anticipation for the next man.

He looked rather familiar, and when he introduce himself Hermione instantly remembered that he was Marcus Belby, a fellow member of the Slug Club in which she was a member of in the fateful sixth year. Marcus was incredibly easy to talk to, and when he left the room Hermione could not have felt more at ease.

Hermione could hear another set of footsteps echoing outside the corridor in which the room was situated in. She leaned back on the couch and awaited the next man.

Malfoy stepped through the doorway. Hermione immediately went on alert mode, not wanting to be outsmarted by the ferret, of all people. She could feel his intense grey eyes on her, and looked up reluctantly.

"Evening, Gr- Hermione," Malfoy heard himself saying casually, whilst inwardly cringing at the thought of having to be constantly civil with her. "I trust you have had a good day so far." _Even if she looks quite hot, I'm still cringing_, he thought in his subconscious.

"Yes I have," Hermione said in a forced voice. This conversation was getting politer by the second.

She hadn't really noticed how handsome he had gotten over the years, how his pale complexion looked positively glowing, and his shoulders had widened. Then she realized what she was thinking and quickly banished the thought.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence, apart from the constant tick tocking from the grandfather clock in the room. Both Hermione and Malfoy refused to make the first move, but after what felt like an eternity Malfoy cleared his throat and took up the initiative to speak.

"So what brings you to the show?" he enquired with a smirk. "Don't tell me that the know-it-all from all these years ago has become desperate for a man?"

At this Hermione felt her face harden - she had far from wanted to be reminded of Viktor. _That jerk_, she thought rather angrily.  
"Well I would have thought that a Malfoy wouldn't have lowered himself to try to win the heart of a mudblood, as you so emphasized on during our schooling years at Hogwarts," she retorted heatedly, all the while keeping a civil expression on her face.

Hermione got almost no reaction from him, but thought she saw his eyes flicker slightly at her mention of 'trying to win her heart'. However he  
replied almost instantly, with a tone of utter supremacy.

"It seems like I touched on something that, shall we say, you felt uncomfortable about before? A certain, quidditch player I presume?" Malfoy  
examined Hermione closely after this, wanting to get a reaction out of her. After all, she was not as adept at hiding emotions as he was. Years of  
practice had not gone by wasted. Although a part of him warned against the taunting, he couldn't help but continue. It was just too much fun.

Hermione fought the urge to slap Malfoy. How dare he try to humiliate her on the very first night of the show? She brushed a few tendrils of hair that had obscured her face away, and looked across to Malfoy. She felt something click inside her and all the feelings of hatred and annoyance towards him from all those years ago come back.

"I think that will be all tonight, Malfoy," Hermione had said in a cold and emotionless voice. "I will be seeing you at the next rose ceremony."

Malfoy had not seemed surprised at the least, and stood up as per custom, and went to kiss her hand. Hermione could not resist acting like he was invisible, and refused to draw her hand, or even acknowledge he was there.

At last he stepped out of the room, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He had muddled up and nearly cracked the image she had so painstakingly tried to preserve after Viktor broke her heart.

The next man that had talked to her was so very boring Hermione had to remind herself to include a few well placed comments into the one-sided  
conversation. When he finally kissed her hand and left, she let loose a gigantic yawn and felt worse for the wear.

XxX

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur, and only a select few of the men really stood out to Hermione. This elimination isn't going to be as  
hard as I thought it would be, she mused.

Hermione had a clear idea of the men that she was going to give a rose to, and the men that would be better off with someone other than her.

She would make Malfoy stay, if only to torture him. After all, the first date with the Pegagriffs would be too good to miss. The only thing she was looking forward to was the look on his face when he had to ride one of them.

XxX

As the men gathered themselves in the main lounge room in the Bachelorette building, Eric went to get the Bachelorette.

There was a small stand in the middle of the room, and on it was a gold plated dish that held 8 freshly cut, blood red roses. Each of the men  
glanced nervously at the dish of roses, remembering that they could go tonight. Malfoy was a slight bit worried. If he did have to leave  
in the first rose ceremony, that would be an utter disgrace to Malfoy Inc. He really had to up his game, and not insult Hermione as muchthe next time round if he survived tonight.

As Erik reentered the room with Hermione, all the men ceased to move. All eyes were on her as she began to speak.

"I would like to thank you all again for coming along to the show, and it's been great to get to know all of you a little tonight." Hermione  
paused, smiling dazzlingly around at them all, to make a good final impression on some. "However there are 15 of you, and only 8 roses. It is a tough choice for me to make, because I know in my heart that all of you are wonderful men, and that you will find that special someone for you. Maybe I am not the special someone for those of you who do not get a rose tonight."

Hermione made sure that she looked slightly pained at that statement, although she really didn't have a difficult decision to make tonight.

Erik now spoke up. "When the Bachelorette calls your name out, would you please walk towards her and receive your rose." He stepped back and nodded at Hermione. "You may begin."

Hermione picked up the first rose gingerly, and began the rose ceremony.  
"Nick.

"Jose.

"Chris.

"Marcus.

"Sean.

"Felix.

"Jordan."

There was one more rose left on the plate. Now Erik stepped back up once again. "Gentlemen, there is only one more rose for tonight."

Hermione picked up the final rose. She looked at the 8 remaining men. Finally she spoke the last word. _Now I've done it._  
"Draco."

As he went to get his rose, Malfoy could not help feeling relieved. The tension just before the rose was so thick, that even he had felt a little  
nervous. Hermione's fingers had fumbled when she put his rose into the collar buttonhole (?), and he had felt them brush by his neck. Goosebumps rose at her touch, and Malfoy made sure to give her a convincing smile before concealing his slight shudder. _She really is quite the catch now_, he thought.

Once Malfoy kissed Hermione on the cheek again, for the sake of the cameras, Erik addressed the remaining men without roses. "For those of you who did not get a rose, take a moment to say your goodbyes."

The buzz of conversation faded away as Hermione finished saying her goodbyes, she picked up a glass of sparkling champagne. She held it out in a toast, and each of the men who received roses toasted around her glass.

"To one step closer to finding the man of my dreams,' Hermione said, because that was what she felt was right for the occasion.

XxX

**Chapter 4 finished! Wow, this story is actually moving along nicely. Anyway I'd like to say another big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, even if I did take a little longer to update.**

**I do no planning at all for this fic, so be prepared for some kind of weird writing coming from me, since I just got over writers block.**

**-There is going to be little or no reference to the war in this fic.**

**-Hermione is keeping Draco purely so she can torture him on the first date, and thank you for all the suggestions that have been sent.**

**Due to something I heard from a friend we apparently are not allowed to reply to reviews in chapters ." I want everyone to know that I appreciate (and read) each and every review, and just because I do not reply (because I don't think Im allowed) that doesn't mean you should stop the feedback. If I put in random notes like the two above, it means Im discreetly answering some of the questions that my reviewers have asked.**

**And last but not least, please click the button that says REVIEW!  
Until next time!**

**((reposted on the 21st of August 2005))**


	5. The Company Logo

**The Bachelorette 5**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the plot. Which, is not worth much anyway.**

**A/N: I APOLOGISE for such a long wait! I was meaning to work on this, but before I knew it I got swamped with 3 assignments at the same time. Urgh.**

**Yep, this fic is AU and slightly OoC, and, as many of you have stated, Hermione picking Draco was extremely predictable. But, the whole plot would go haywire if I took Draco out this early on, and I didn't want to elaborate too much on all the stuff that was going on before the rose ceremony. You'd just get bored. Really.**

**As always, I'd really like it if you could review my story. Constructive criticism is welcome and comments and ideas are too. I have now hit 100 reviews for my previous chapters, so I will try to make this an extra long and juicy chapter, for all my readers and reviewers. Thanks yet again!**

**This chapter contains the awaited first date with the men. Now, on with the story.**

XxX

Draco watched the rejected men, each with a forlorn expression on his face, file out the door of the very fancy Bachelorette building. Ha, that's the end of the game for them, Malfoy thought spitefully. He could see the other men around him with quite similar expressions on their faces, to varying degrees. Boy, if Hermione could see them now.

Erik then gestured for the remaining 'rosed' men to follow him outside to another limo. He then spoke to the men, full of gusto as always. They could see clearly that the host wasn't affected at all by the strenuous night. The expression on Nick and Chris' faces told that they were obviously wondering what the host was on.

"You are now all expected to be back to the Harroway Hotels where you will spend the night. Tomorrow will be a full-on day as you go on your first  
group date with Hermione. Congratulations on your roses, and have a pleasant evening."

At this, Erik ran his hand through his messy blond hair and indicated to the limo. The men took this as an invitation and all boarded the very luxurious car. Draco, of course was used to such extravagance and took no notice, but the country boys Sean and Nathan could not have relished their celebrity treatment more.

They speeded towards the hotel, and Draco could not help but notice the reduced level of chatter. The men were still on edge with their nerves, with a tense rose ceremony still coming up not helping.

His mind wandered to how stunning Hermione had looked then. The years had gone by easy for her, and she was now the epitome of womanhood. Every sensual curve was in the right place, and every time she moved it was with a subtle elegance that even Draco would be hard-felt to match.

As much as he hated to admit it, she really was very attractive. And not in the way those attractive, but nevertheless empty-headed bimbos that always seem to lurk around him.

XxX

Hermione sighed in content as she sat down heavily on her bed. She was in much more comfortable clothes, and there was no longer the threat of hidden wizard cameras lurking around her. It was a moment to be savored.

After finishing a one-on-one with the cameras about what she thought of each man (and also earning herself brownie points with the audience- how many times did Erik have to tell her to smile, smile and SMILE?), the Wiz TV crew had finally given her the go ahead to take the night off.

All she wanted to do was go and crash on the luxurious bed immediately, but she forced herself to brush and floss her teeth before changing into her pajamas. Growing up around parents who were both dentists had drummed an inrefusable mantra into her mind. Brush, floss, and go for checkups at least every six months. If Hermione didn't, she'd hear her parents' voices echoing around her head until she relented. It was absolutely insane, but she had to deal with it.

Her thoughts drifted towards the men she had met during the day. Some of them really were quite nice. Even though Hermione was initially quite  
skeptical about the show, she could now see some good points to it. Like meeting really sexy guys, she thought wickedly.

Subconsciously Malfoy drifted into her mind. Sure, he had been the annoying prat he always had been, but somehow Hermione felt that it was purely out of habit that he started to push her buttons. It didn't prevent her from noticing how much he'd -cough- physically matured since she last saw him.

Then she realized what she was thinking about. After giving herself a severe mental lecture, she made herself more comfortable in bed. Hermione then shut her eyes and quickly fell sound asleep.

XxX

BRRRRRRING!

Draco opened a sleepy eye. Groaning, he turned over, stuffed his head under his pillow and promptly went back to sleep.

BRRRRRRING!

Draco reluctantly unpeeled his eyelids, and squinted at the vague direction  
of the noise.

BRRRRRRING!

Fuck, can't a guy get some sleep around here these days? Draco grudgingly got up, and after realizing it was the alarm, he slammed his hand into the source of the incessant racket. Finally, peace and quiet.

Having remembered today was the day of the first group date, he dragged himself to his ensuite bathroom. Splashing some cold water on his face to properly wake himself up, Draco breathed in and composed himself. He would, of course, be his usual impeccable self no matter what the occasion.

XxX

Stepping out of the car, and taking care not to flash to the world, Hermione smiled an eye-blinding smile. She latched onto Erik, who led her towards the men.

Hermione had finally arrived at the Mussuse Stables, where the best of Pegagriffs could be found. She was dressed not entirely suitable for the  
occasion. Whoever thought that skirts were for every occasion really needed to get a taste of the tougher aspects of life.

Whatever, I'm here to kick some Malfoy ass, Hermione thought as she tossed her sleek hair back. Having an entire crew work on her makeup, hair and clothes did after all, have an effect.

Making sure to smile again, Hermione launched into her latest speech.

"Thank you all very much for being here," she started. "This is going to be a really fun date! I hope to get to know all of you better by the end of  
the day."

She untangled her arm from Erik's and continued. "We'll be riding Pegagriffs today. Pegagriffs are a cross breed between Pegasus horses and _Hippogriffs_, with the appearance of a Hippogriff and the gentle temperament of a Pegasus. Of course, that doesn't mean the occasional Hippogriff-like violent streak doesn't cross it every now and then."

Hermione made sure the last statement was clearly heard by a head of platinum blonde that she saw out the corner of her eye. Malfoy tensed  
noticeably, while most of the other men smiled confidently, and some chuckled. Oh, this is going to be so good! Hermione thought with a grin.

A stable hand led a cream coloured Pegagriff towards Hermione. It was a beautiful creature with the head and wings of a Hippogriff, and the lithe  
body and legs of a Pegasus horse. The Pegagriff had a leather side saddle on its back, to accommodate Hermione's skirt. As she tried to grace it with her presence, Erik spoke quickly to the other stable hands.

"Make sure these men each have their own Pegagriffs. I leave it all to you from now." He nodded in Hermione's direction and then disappeared to wherever Erik Dowell goes when he is not assisting the Bachelorette.

XxX

Then men were all saddled up and ready to go. Many were eager for the date to start. Even more were eager for another chance to talk with Hermione. Draco, on the other hand was not experiencing any of these feelings.

He silently cursed Hermione as he tried to settle his mottled Pegagriff. That nasty, ill-tempered little creature! Well, I'm sure to have the time  
of my life, he thought rather sarcastically. The Pegagriff strained to follow the stable hand, and Draco pressed his lips into a thin, harsh line.

Just then, Hermione rode up to the men. Damn, she looks comfortable, was all Malfoy had to say to himself. Draco found himself left at the back of the group as they started their trek through a very stunning rainforest backdrop. He was in no mood to enjoy the scenery, as he battled each step of the way with his Pegagriff.

However he soon found himself beside Hermione, as her Pegagriff slowly dropped back. As each of the men were instructed to at least have a brief talk with her, Draco thought it was better now than never. But before he  
could open his mouth, Hermione intervened

"I forgot to ask last time, what brings you to the show?" she asked suddenly.

The question was to be predicted, and Draco had as usual, a smooth reply. Even if he did have to force it out. "Why, my dearest Hermione, it is of course for me to win your heart."

"Oh, you and I both know well that that's not the reason at all." Hermione supplied with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"That is where you, my dear, are sorely wrong." Draco attempted to continue, but was rudely silenced by his Pegagriff stomping on the ground,  
and refusing to move a single step more. Then it tried to throw Draco off.

As he battled with the Pegagriff, tinkling laughter resounded in the air. Draco looked up, and across to Hermione. She was laughing like someone had just told her the funniest joke in the world. Of course she would laugh at him.

When she had calmed down, Draco eyed her and said, "Well?"

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she took her time with answering. "Well what, Mal-I mean Draco?"

"You're not going to apologise for rudely laughing at a Malfoy?" he demanded as his eyes narrowed.

"No I'm not - I only laughed because I think that Pegagriff of yours is smart enough to realize his rider was lying through his teeth." Hermione finished the sentence, and flashed her brightest and most charming smile at him. Just to irk him that little bit more.

After finally getting the Pegagriff to get moving again, Hermione and Draco carried on with the playful banter until they caught up with the rest of the group. It didn't take long because by then, all of the men had realized that Hermione had been left behind.

Draco didn't get any more 'alone' quality time with Hermione for the rest of the day. But that was ok, because he made sure to discreetly flash the  
Malfoy Inc. logo at strategic times. It was all good, yet he couldn't but feel a miniscule dab of annoyance he never got to talk with Hermione after that.

XxX

As she sat in the Bachelorette limo, Hermione reflected on the day's events. It was actually quite fun, and it was a lot more laid back and  
relaxed than the last time she had a chance to talk with the guys.

Malfoy was actually, for lack of a better word, civil towards her today. But Hermione had not missed the obviously very well planned, appearances of his company logo. He was definitely up to something, and she planned to string him along until she could get to the bottom of it.

It would mean replacing him with one of eligible bachelors, but Hermione was prepared for that. After all there still were plenty of guys still on the  
show. One of them had to be her Mr. Perfect.

XxX

Chapter 5 fin!

Thank you to my reviewers from the last 4 chapters:

Cheron, Lulu, Keegan, Megan, Crystal-Ice2, Michelle Felton, Drakulya, Jake,  
Darleen, ellieo, smile88, PurplePineapple133, Gentleschi, Danish Pastry 28,  
snowyangel83, Hermione Charlotte Granger, yVonNeLLeZ, RAINEY, Elemental  
Dragon 1, mysteriouscharm, Wingsofthefae, CherryArow, MichaeljnLuver, HP  
FAN, Layla, Logan, Melanctha, lil-ms-sneaky, Pranks Are So Seriously  
Padfoot, PenScribble06, polliander, pixiestars162, Gryffindorkeeper,  
Monica7725, Payton, hpottersgirl, Dusty Brown, invisableperson, Domonique  
Vida, Coral Candy, Sugarhighbob, Then Kat Said, Swtndreamypnay,  
blondkellycrazy, Kay, Floradora, Kita, Natalie Skywalker, Elentari,  
MisZHPLoVeR, Elemental Dragon, lewisa, ilovetom88, yingnyang, Boogie,  
Starlight Chibi-chan.

Whew that was a long list! -eerie voice- You must revieeew!

Until next time!


	6. Six Roses

**The Bachelorette 6**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the impossibly talented JK Rowling. I feel small…**

**A/N: Baargh! I have and impossible writers block to deal with… starting a new story didn't help –insert shameless plugging for my other fic-. If anything, it's made it worse. I can't seem to dredge anything up from the empty cavern that now represents my forlorn mind.**

**And also, I always try to write longer chapters, but somehow, it never seems to work. ."**

**But without avail, I seem to always manage to write something. My reviewers sustain me! So please take the time to review my humble fic!**

**And without further ado, here is the story…**

**XxX**

Felix narrowed his eyes malovently at the albino's head. His name was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

What right did he think he had, to just come waltzing into the show and try his dirty little tricks on the lovely Miss Granger. Or Hermione, as Felix should be calling her.

He didn't miss the smug, self-assured grin on Malfoy's face when he finally came waltzing back with Hermione after they conveniently ended up missing for a good quarter of an hour.

Malfoy had no viable reason to be on the show. After all, who would believe that he needed to enter a show, to compete for a woman? Felix on the other hand, had never been quite as popular with the ladies. To have Hermione stolen from right under his nose would be despicable to say the least.

And, the final reward at the end would definitely be worth it. Felix wasn't sure if Hermione was aware of it, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her if he didn't need to. The winning Bachelor would also receive a 150,000 galleon bonus, to say the least.

The money was meant to be only as an incentive, but Felix was sure it was the driving force behind a couple of men that remain on the show. He just hoped that Hermione would deem himself fit to continue in the show- it might be her most conservative move yet.

A sudden urge struck him, and Felix swaggered towards Malfoy inconspicuously. He purposely bumped into him, messed up his 'perfect' hair, and apologized without once blinking his eyes, or betraying his emotions.

He was shaping up to become quite a fluent pretender.

XxX

Hermione gaped at her reflection in the mirror. The difference was astounding, to say the least. Whatever her team of hair specialists had done, they had outdone themselves spectacularly. It was beyond her wildest expectations.

Her hair was straight. Hermione fought the urge to scream out in the shock she was feeling. Reaching up hesitantly to stroke her hair, Hermione marveled at how it slid easily through her fingers.

'I take that you are pleased with our work?' The main hair stylist Lara commented to Hermione.

'Wow, I can't believe this…' Hermione turned her wide-eyed gaze towards Lara. 'I didn't think that this would be possible,'

She smiled pleasantly in return. 'Anything's possible with the products we have hear, they are unreal!'

Lara continued gushing and Hermione practiced the often used art of fine-tuning a person out.

'-Absolutely gorgeous…- stunning…- it was like fate…' Those words slid through her radar, and Hermione was left alone with her thoughts crashing down on her.

The whole façade of the show was getting overwhelming. Hermione had absolutely no feelings of love for any of the men still on the show.

Thinking back, how could they expect someone to find true love under the harsh environment of a simulated TV show? Not only was it hard to sort out the fakes from the real do-gooders, but it was also stressful rejecting most of the men she met.

'Miss Granger! It is now time for you to film your responses to yesterday's date,' Erik Dowell's preppy voice shook Hermione out of her daydream.

'Oh sure,' Hermione replied as she stood up shakily from her chair.

XxX

Malfoy angled his gaze at Felix. If it had been a less trivial matter, he would have let him slide. But as it is, he messed up **the hair**. And someone who messed up his hair is not to be taken lightly.

Stepping once more into the elegantly furnished Bachelorette building, Malfoy took care to insert appropriate quality of venom into his already rather cold voice.

'Thank you,' he ejaculated with as much emotion as a rock.

Erik looked astonished at his tone of voice. 'Lighten up, Mr. Malfoy! Today is yet another day for a Rose Ceremony, and you will want to keep up the best of appearances!'

'It is too kind of you to remind me,' Malfoy smiled emotionlessly, while inwardly scolding himself at his use of a 'soft' word- kind.

Marcus, Nathan and Nick seemed to have clicked with each other instantly. While each of their professions and hobbies seem far from those that go well with each other, they seemed to have sought out their differences and were now what you could call 'close buddies'.

To be honest Malfoy looked upon this with utmost scorn. Did they not realize they were on a game show, and the number one most important thing is to make sure the opposition loses?

Forming close relationships made you vulnerable, and that usually leaves you the loser. Which was definitely NOT what Malfoy was going for. He had to stay on for the sake of his diminishing company, and gain some much needed publicity.

And if he needed to marry a Mudblood in order to carry it out, so be it. Malfoy Inc. was his life and soul, left behind by his bastard father. Lucius had almost ruined the company to the ground, yet when Draco took over the helm he struggled for months re-establishing his contacts and firming out a network of business partners.

Of course, he earned a hearty amount of galleons each year, and he was not prepared to give it up easily.

Even if it meant he would no longer be a single man.

_Not just because the woman in question is unbelievably gorgeous? _A sly voice in his head commented.

What? Malfoy attempted to push the irritating voice to the back of his mind, but he knew from experience that the last person you could lie to was yourself.

'I will go and fetch the Bachelorette now,' Erik's voice rang throughout the room.

Then there were two sets of footsteps that resonated down the staircase. Judging from the sudden silence, it was clear that Hermione Granger had arrived.

Malfoy turned a lazy eye towards her, but could not have stopped the shock that spread across his face. The change was incredible, if he had not known it was Granger, he wouldn't have been able to tell at all.

In all his years, Hermione's hair reflected that of a very frizzy lion's mane. However today, for the first time, it was unbelievably straight.

The light makeup she wore, and the form-fitting, low-cut, hazel coloured dress she had on simply enhanced the look. Her stylists obviously knew what they were doing, if the approving looks on the men's faces were anything to go by.

She stepped daintily down and gave each of the men a brief kiss on the cheek. As Hermione neared him, Draco could smell the aromatic smell of lavender wafting around her.

Her lips were full and glossy, and before he knew what he was doing Draco turned his face around and kissed Hermione bang on the lips, savouring the taste of her. His tongue begged for entrance, but Hermione's eyes widened and she started pulling away from him.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked in a low voice, 'I know for a fact I'm a good kisser.'

Hermione blushed lightly at this comment. 'Nevermind,' she said as she hurried off to greet the other men, although she was slightly hindered by the insanely high-heeled shoes she wore.

XxX

He had kissed her. Who would have thought, in a million years, that Draco Malfoy wanted to kiss her?

Hermione nervously wiped her sweaty palms on the side of her dress. Not exactly ladylike, plus the dress wasn't very good hand wiping material, but it would have to do for the moment.

He had looked so divine at that moment. Malfoy's face was chiseled and handsome. He had kind of reminded Hermione of a sexier Harry. Except, Harry had never showed any interest in her. Their relationship was purely platonic.

She sighed inaudibly. She never really had the greatest luck in relationships.

And yet, here she was, portrayed as a glorious prize for the men that were competing. Well, at least they were decent looking, and a couple had pretty good personalities.

It was certainly a lot better than what she had imagined. And it was time for yet another rose ceremony. The producers of the show had informed Hermione that in order to keep the show interesting, she would have to kick out the 2 most boring men (according to the ratings). It was really their decision, and it wasn't her place to argue with them.

Luckily for her, she felt nothing much for the 2 men, and so Hermione had a very easy decision to make for this rose ceremony. Even if she did have to constantly keep up the pretence that it was a horrible and strenuous procedure for her, which, she thought personally, was even harder than kicking the losers out.

The host was gradually pulling Hermione over to the ceremony area. She obliged graciously and waited for Erik to start talking.

'It is my pleasure to once again present Miss Hermione Granger!' Erik Dowell projected his voice like a true professional. 'Tonight is a day for yet another rose ceremony. I wish you all the best.' He gestured towards the golden stand in the middle of the room.

It was Hermione cue to start speaking. 'It's been a real pleasure having fun with all of you. Today's outing was very interesting and doubled as a chance for me to get to know each of you even more. And I must say, I can't help but like you all.' She paused to inject an eye-blinding smile into the speech, marveling at her own bold words.

'Unfortunately, it is time for yet another rose ceremony, meaning two out of you all will not be staying any longer with me. That, I am very sorry to say. I only have six roses, yet there are eight men. I would like everyone to know how hard it is for me each rose ceremony, but it is what I must do in order to find the perfect man for me.'

She looked over at Erik, and seeing him step back, started the ceremony.

Gingerly picking up the first rose, Hermione spoke.

'Marcus.' As soon as he heard his name, he plastered a smug looking grin on his face and sauntered towards Hermione. Giving her a chaste kiss, Marcus walked back to where the rest of the men were standing.

'Felix.'

'Nick.'

'Draco' Hermione had to force a very convincing smile as he came up to receive his rose. Why on earth did the viewers like him so much anyway?

'Nathan.'

There was only 1 rose left. Erik stepped back up, as per custom, and informed the remaining men gravely- 'Gentlemen, there is only one more rose for tonight.'

The ever present tension in the room strained and snapped as Hermione uttered the last man's name. 'Jose.'

As Jose came up to her with an oddly relieved look on his face, Hermione could feel Malfoy's curious eyes burning daggers into her. Not wanting to face him right now, she busied herself with farewelling Chris and Sean, the men she had rejected.

When the goodbyes were complete, Hermione picked up a glass of champagne and rather unenthusiastically toasted the men who were left.

XxX

**A/N: Has it been a long wait? Well I hope you all are happy with this new update.**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers, I love getting your feedback!**


End file.
